


Поцелуй со вкусом лаванды

by Gercog, leosapiens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens
Summary: по заявке: Кроссовер с ГП (Слеш, если бы было как, можно и нц17)В Хогвартсе случился "несчастный случай" погибло несколько человек.Тони учится на последнем курсе Грифиндора. Самый многообещающий молодой волшебник за несколько лет.Стива переводят из другой школы. И он тоже попадает в грифиндор оказывается он тоже умный и тд. Условная борьба за первое место в школе.Но начинаются странные дела, и он везде натыкается на Стива, начинает его подозревать, в итоге они начинают работать вместе. Стив раскрывает Тони тайну что он не студент...





	Поцелуй со вкусом лаванды

— Погоди, погоди, — Стив пытается отстраниться, вырваться из горячих рук Тони. Это невыносимо сложно, когда гибкое, юное тело прижимается к нему в самых интересных местах. Он с трудом понимает, как так получилось, что из соперников они превратились в союзников, а теперь вот застряли в подсобке со швабрами и ведрами. А ведь Стив здесь совсем не для того, чтобы обжиматься с Тони Старком, он, черт побери, расследует убийство, и не должен позволять всего этого. Как не должен был позволять втянуть себя в нелепое, притягивающее внимание, соревнование за первенство. Но Тони оказался невыносимым, и невыносимо же прекрасным, и Стив не сдержался под его провоцирующим взглядом, рухнул в захватывающую дух борьбу, в которой призом было только уважение в глазах соперника. А теперь вот, он — молодой аврор под чужой личиной, обнимается с шестикурсником, и не в силах остановить ни себя, ни его.

— Ну давай, скажи, что тебе _не нравится_ , - приглушенно смеется Тони, и поводит бедрами, прижимаясь ровно там где у Стива очевидно заметен интерес. Стив стонет, пытается вжаться в стенку, получает шваброй по голове и почти не чувствует этого.  
— Нет, послушай, я _не могу_ , - выдыхает Стив так жалобно, что сам себе сочувствует, но Тони безжалостен, и выбирает этот момент, чтобы лизнуть его в шею.  
— Тони.. — Стив сгорает от желания прижать его к себе и забыть про все, и поэтому не находит ничего лучше чем признаться, — Я _аврор_ , я на работе, и мне нельзя. — Кажется, это работает. По крайней мере, Тони делает шаг назад, и внимательно вглядывается в его лицо.  
— Ха!, — глаза Тони блестят от азарта, — Я знал! И это многое объясняет, — говорит он, а потом, совершенно подло, прижимается к губам Стива своими, жарко и отчаянно.  
Стив, теряя последние крохи силы воли, жадно целует Тони в ответ, крепко сжав его плечи. Губы у Тони на вкус как падение в пропасть и горная лаванда, и Стиву кажется, что поцелуй длится вечность, но тут в кармане его мантии резко дергается заговоренный компас. Ловушка, которую Стив расставлял последние полгода, срабатывает и ему нужно срочно бежать, иначе преступник ускользнет и, хуже всего, может опять кого-нибудь убить.  
— Тони, — отступать Стиву некуда, так что он крепче сжимает плечи Тони и отстраняет его от себя, — Мне правда _нужно_ идти. А вернее — бежать.  
— Значит, Сеть Архимеда сработала? — весело спрашивает Тони, нахально улыбаясь.  
— Откуда ты?... — начинает Стив, но тут же осекается. Времени нет. Он выхватывает компас и удрученно выдыхает, — Вот черт!...  
Карта Хогвартса, развернувшаяся над компасом показывает, что ловушка захлопнулась в Астрономической Башне, а добираться до туда бегом в самом лучшем раскладе возьмет минимум четверть часа. За это время преступник...  
— Точно успеет развеять Сеть, — Тони словно читает его мысли, а азарт в его взгляде горит ярче прежнего.  
— Не успеет, я быстро бегаю, — Стив торопливо убирает компас и смотрит Тони в глаза, как можно строже, — Магическую клятву о неразглашении я возьму с тебя потом, а пока что просто пообещай не раскрывать меня, ладно?  
— Пф! — Тони скалится и изящным взмахом руки выхватывает палочку, — Во-первых, ты все равно не успеешь, а во-вторых, обещаю, но только если ты воспользуешься моей помощью.  
В его темных глазах утонуть можно, настолько они гипнотически самоуверенны, и Стив, теряя драгоценное время, все же спрашивает, — И чем же ты можешь помочь, _школьник_?  
— Ха! — Тони скалится и быстро чертит в воздухе загадочные символы. Между его бровей возникает сосредоточенная складка, — Аппарировать в Школе нельзя, но трансфигурация и _физика_ решат эту проблему!

***

Позже тем же вечером они сидят на склоне холма и смотрят на озеро. У Тони над бровью ссадина и еще он ужасно возмущен.  
— _Опять_ учитель защиты от темных искусств и, к тому же, бывший слизеринец! — говорит он так, словно виноват в том, кем оказался преступник, лично Стив.  
На это остается только фыркнуть.  
— Так тебя это возмущает, а не его ужасные преступления?  
— Конечно! Потому что это _скучно_ , - Тони комично всплескивает руками и садится ближе, прижимаясь бедром к бедру, — У тебя очень скучная работа, Стиви. Может, вы просто заранее пересадите всех слизеринцев и дело с концом?  
— Некоторые из них достойные люди, — Стив улыбается и кладет руку Тони на плечи. Так гораздо теплее и приятнее, — Например, твой отец...  
— Оу, — Тони немедленно закатывает глаза в наиболее бесящей манере, но прижимается теснее. Его немного трясет после пережитого приключения, как когда-то трясло самого Стива на самом первом задании, — Нет, мы не будем говорить о моем отце. Лучше сними личину.  
Стив хмыкает, но подчиняется, легонько коснувшись лица палочкой. Это против правил, но на этом этапе скрываться уже глупо.  
Тони чуть отодвигается от него, долго внимательно рассматривает, а потом прижимается снова, еще теснее.  
— Старикашка, — вздохнув, выносит он вердикт и, вопреки собственным словам, целует Стива в шею.  
— Мне всего лишь двадцать три, — улыбается Стив.  
— Ужасно, — сокрушенно возражает Тони и запускает ледяные ладони ему под рубашку. Стив только фыркает, уткнувшись носом в его макушку и так они и сидят какое-то время, когда Тони, наконец, решается спросить, — Теперь ты уедешь?  
— Да.  
— Но до выпускного всего три месяца!  
— В моей жизни уже был один выпускной и еще куча экзаменов до него. Вообще-то я рад, что профессор попался до того, как мне пришлось бы снова сдавать ЖАБА. — Стив дует Тони в макушку.  
— Хотя не знаю, что хуже, сдавать ТРИТОН директору Макгонагалл или писать отчет начальству о том как я преследовал преступника, будучи обращенным в механическое насекомое на реактивной тяге, едва не взорвал в поединке Астрономическую Башню и получил помощь от заколдованной хогвартской брони. Которой при этом управлял самый блестящий молодой колдун во всей школе, вот только он все еще школьник и мне нельзя было подвергать его опасности.  
— Насекомое двигалось на репульсорных технологиях, а я уже не ребенок и не так уж опасно это все было! — возмущенно вскидывает голову Тони. Но праведный гнев в его глазах быстро сменяется грустью и Тони снова прячет лицо у Стива на груди, непривычно подавленный, — И я так хотел пригласить тебя на танец...  
Стив молчит какое-то время, думая о том, что угораздило же, влюбиться в малолетку, но если разобраться, он старше Тони всего на пять лет. Он осторожно тянет Тони за подбородок, заставляя приподнять голову, легонько целует в ссадину на лбу и шепчет исцеляющее заклинание.  
И говорит, глядя Тони в глаза, — Я обязательно приду на твой выпускной.


End file.
